


Practice (or, "Practice")

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [4]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, they both think they're a lot smoother than they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“What if I kiss someone and I’m terrible?” Loki asked.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Do you want to practice?” Thor asked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A camping trip brings unexpected fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice (or, "Practice")

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song-  
> [Depeche Mode- Stripped ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qU8UfYdKHvs)
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  
  
They glanced at each other anxiously when the page said they were wanted in the throne room. Odin had never summoned them like this before, and they wondered vaguely if they were in trouble, the sort of trouble that is addressed in throne rooms rather than family meals.

“Ah, my sons!” Odin hailed them as they entered. “Come here.”

The room felt very long as they approached him.

“I have received reports that the defenses in the eastern mountains may be weakened.”

Thor frowned. “We haven’t been anywhere near there.”

“No, no. I wish you to go investigate. It’s about time you started earning your keep around here,” Odin said. His voice was light and teasing.

They answered simultaneously.

“We will leave at once,” Thor said.

“We will go first thing in the morning,” Loki said.

“The morning will be fine,” Odin said. “I have asked the kitchens to make Thor’s favorite dinner and Loki’s favorite breakfast to fuel you for the trip. You won’t wish to miss those.”

“Indeed not,” Thor conceded.

“Thank you,” Loki added. He meant it wholeheartedly; Thor had been sent on a few short missions before, but Loki had not, and neither of them had ever been given a task of such importance.

Morning found them stuffed to the brim, riding into the bright sun.

“Can’t you call just a few clouds, so we aren’t blinded?” Loki asked.

Thor laughed and called them.

Midday found them with a cold lunch and no time to build a fire.

“Would you toast our sandwiches?” Thor asked.

Loki brought a flame to his fingertips and browned the bread.

Evening found them working together to pitch their tent.

“They are good boys. I hope they will always be such friends,” Odin said, watching from Hlidskjalf.  
  
“Come away, now. Leave them their privacy,” Frigga said, holding out her hand. She had read of this night in her weaving, and rather suspected Odin would prefer not to witness it play out. He’d realize soon enough.

Loki hammered in the last peg and Thor flung the tarp over the tent.

“Go collect the firewood while I unpack the hamper,” Loki suggested.

“I always get firewood duty,” Thor complained.

Loki gave his bicep a playful squeeze. “With great power comes great responsibility,” he said.

That mollified Thor, though he pretended to grumble for his brother’s entertainment as he entered the forest. He was back by the time Loki had their meal set out and the small spit set up.

The sky was beautifully clear when they finished eating, and they sprawled on their backs to admire the night sky.

“Thor?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever kissed someone?”

“Mother. You, when you were a baby.”

“I don’t mean like that. I mean-“

Thor chuckled. “I know what you mean. No, I haven’t.”

“What do you think it’s like?”

“Hmm. Wet, I suppose. Soft. Nice.”

“What if I kiss someone and I’m terrible?” Loki asked.

“You won’t be.”

“You can’t know that.”

Thor looked at his brother’s lips. _Yes_ , he thought. _I do know that_. “Do you want to practice?” he asked, trying desperately to sound casual.

Loki shrugged. “All right. It’s worth a try,” he said. _Well, that was even easier than I had expected_ , he thought happily.

They rolled to their sides and looked at one another. Loki took in his brother’s sparkling eyes surrounded by thick lashes, his rich shining hair, his lips that were made to be kissed.

“Well, go on,” Thor whispered, his heart in his throat.

Loki moved forward, filling the scarce inches between them, and their eyes fells shut as he brushed his lips across Thor’s. It was only the lightest, slightest touch, and yet it made everything come alive. Every nerve of his being shot at once, leaving his skin singing and a vibrant thrumming deep within.

“Was there lightning in that?” he asked softly.

“None,” Thor answered, his voice just as soft.

Loki did it again and got the same visceral jolt. It was all the sweeter this time. Now that it wasn't a surprise, he could focus on the pleasure of it.

The third kiss brought a feeling he knew, one that had been confusing before he learned what it meant, what it urged him to do. It had washed across him in half-remembered dreams, in moments when he caught a glimpse of hidden skin bared by a sudden breeze, or when his brother's breath sounded _just so_. As it was starting to sound now.

Their lips parted and grabbed, nuzzling and suckling, til they shone in the firelight. Tongues slipped between them, the velvety tops forming a delicious contrast with the silk beneath. Loki gasped as they met and twisted together. It drew the cool night air across Thor's wet lips like another kiss and he moaned softly.  
  
"You did not need to worry about being terrible," he breathed.

Loki made a quiet, desperate little sound and pressed his lips harder to Thor's with the beginnings of a demand. Thor met it with his own rising urgency.

Loki was already painfully hard when Thor cupped his cheek in his hand. “You’re cold,” he said.

“Mmm-hmm,” Loki mumbled, pulling him closer.

“We should get in the tent.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Loki whispered.

“We won’t. But there’s no need for you to freeze. You get tucked in. I’ll bank the fire and join you.”

Loki nodded and rose, feeling Thor’s eyes on him as he crawled through the flap.

Once they were away from the fire, they realized how much of its fragrance had sunk into their hair and clothes, settled even on their skin. Thor had found a fallen cedar, and they smelled less like smoke than like temple incense, as though this moment had become sanctified.

There was no space between them when Thor lay down facing Loki. Their bodies pressed tightly as though they could dissolve the boundaries between them. It was impossible to tell who began it, but soon they were shifting against one another, their cocks pressing and sliding and demanding. They held close, kissing madly between panted breaths and heady moans, as they ground together.

Both had brought themselves off before, of course, and while it couldn't be denied that a slicked hand and knowing fingers felt better in many ways than this feeling of pressure and fabric, this bore with it all the desire of hundreds of empty nights, hundreds of days filled only with longing glances.

Their arms wrapped around each other's backs, pulling even closer as they kissed and rubbed and their hands reached upwards to seek out warm skin and suddenly Loki felt something - illusions, perhaps, or his leash to the earth - shatter as he shook and moaned in Thor's arms. The feel of his brother's body spasming against his own, even more than the sight or gods the _sounds_ of Loki climaxing sent Thor flying after him, his arms freezing to lock Loki in his embrace and his hips thrusting against him as he gasped and panted, Loki's name a blessing on his lips.

“Thor?” Loki whispered when they had fallen back to land.

“Yes?”

“What if I’m not good at undressing someone?”


End file.
